In computer systems, an input devices may be used to receive input from a user of a computing device. For example, a keyboard may be used to receive input from a user when a key is pressed on the keyboard. The input may be provided to a connected computing device. In some cases, an input device may include a static label or otherwise non-programmable interface. User preferences may dictate a customizable system for input devices. At the same time, a tactile experience may be desired. For example, while a keyboard interface may be static, a touchscreen displaying a virtual customizable keyboard may lack tactile feedback inherent in mechanical travel of a key in a physical keyboard.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.